Because of Rain
by bloodlover28
Summary: Kakashi's been watching her and she knows he has. But what happens when her house leaks? Will she go to him? Rated M for many reasons. One shot! Kakashi/Anko


(Because of rain)

Only chapter

Kakashi couldn't help but to look. She was cute but also hot. A nice body and only god knows how good of a fighter she is. Hell is she was a good fighter then she had to be really good in bed. And Kakashi couldn't but help the dirty thoughts about her doin the nasty.

Kakashi was watching the new sensei through his window. She was meeting up with her new students. The Hokage had said that she was skilled in Ninjutsu. Well Kakashi did half to admit, she was drop dead gorgeous.

Kakashi laughed at himself. Lately he had been amusing him self. But right now his mid was back with Anko. He watched as Anko dismissed her students and made her way to his door. Kakashi started freaking out as he heard the knock on his door. He ran to the stairs and feel down them and opened the door.

"Oh Hello Anko." Kakashi greeted.

"Hello Kakashi." She replies back.

"What brings you here?" he asked.

"I have some questions about my students and I was hoping you'd know how to deal with them" She asked. Kakashi nodded.

"Please come in, I'll make some tea and we'll talk" Kakashi said as he moved out of the way for Anko.

Anko walked in and Kakashi shut the door and made his way over to the kitchen and Anko fallowed after him. Anko sat down at the table while Kakashi made the tea.

____________________________Five minutes later________________________

Kakashi sat the tray of tea and tea cakes on the table. He then sat down across from Anko.

"Ok so now tell me what their doing" Kakashi said and Anko sighed.

"Moshi is the one that's all like 'I don't give a shit about any thing,' and then there's Fuji. He's like a bunny on steroids, and the girl… God I just want to throw her into a hole…" Anko sighs.

"That's normal. I had a huge problem with Sasuke and Naruto. But when we had to rely on each other we worked together and every thing was betterish. Just give it some time." Kakashi said. Anko smiled at him.

"Thank you. I knew you could help me." Anko said as she smiled at her. Kakashi nodded and smiled back at her.

"If you ever need anything, you can always find me. Kakashi said. Anko smiled and blushed.

"I should go. Thank you for your advice and the tea." Anko said as she bowed.

"Anytime." Was his reply.

He watched her leave and he couldn't help but sigh. He stood up and walked over to the window and watched her walk down the street until he could not see her no longer. He looked up at the darkening sky. It was Going to storm. Kakashi just shrugged and walked up stairs and took a shower and put on some clean boxers and went to bed.

______________________________1 A.M._______________________________

Thunder roared and lightning crashed and Kakashi sat strait up and rubbed his face. The storm scared him. But then he heard knocking on the door down stairs. Kakashi got up and ruffled up his hair some and made his way down stairs. When he opened the door he took an intake of breath.

"Anko?" Kakashi asked.

He then realized that it was raining. He then pulled Anko into the house. She then started to fall but he caught her and picked her up and took her up stairs and to the bathroom. In the bathroom he felt her face. She was chilled and needed to get out of her wet clothes. So Kakashi walked over to the cabinet and got a towel and handed it to Anko. He then closed the door and waited out side of the door so she could get dressed.

____________________________two minutes later____________________________

Anko came out of the bathroom wrapped up in a towel carrying her wet clothes. Kakashi had to tare his eyes away from her. He was only in his boxers and he didn't want his already little problem to get into a bigger problem. He took her clothes and went down stairs and put her clothes in the dryer. When he came back up stairs he saw Anko sitting on his bed.

"So what happened?" Kakashi asked.

Anko looked at him and stood up and walked over to him.

"I wanted to see you and my leaking house gave me an excuse." She said plainly as she blushed.

Kakashi put his fingers under her chin and titled her head up so he could look at her in the eyes.

"You don't need an excuse to see me." Kakashi said.

Anko responded by leaning up and kissing him lightly on the lips. Kakashi wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close and made the kiss deeper. He soon licked her bottom lip begging for entrance and she smirked and didn't let him in. Kakashi growled and pushed her up against the wall making her gasp. He took the opportunity to shove his tongue in to her mouth.

They soon fought for dominance and of course Kakashi won, but it didn't matter. They were to busy being on cloud nine. But they had to break apart because they were running out of air. They both looked at each other as they tried to catch their breaths.

"I…I want…you…to be my girl." Kakashi said in between breaths.

"Defiantly." Anko said as she kissed him again.

Kakashi was the happiest man in the world because the girl of his dreams was with him.

"You wanna move this to the bed?" Kakashi asked.

Anko smiled and nodded, So Kakashi and Anko then made their way to the bed. Anko pushed Kakashi down and he landed on the bed and Anko crawled up over him and started making out with Kakashi. Kakashi brought his hands up and started roaming Anko body. His hands stopped on her butt and Anko giggled. Kakashi took that opportunity to flip them over and started making out with her again with Anko's legs at his sides so he could fit against her body. Anko moved her hand down and reached into his boxers and felt his half erection. She then started to stroke him and he growled in her ear. The growl sent shivers up her back. She then pulled his boxers off and Kakashi smirked at her. Kakashi looked at her and Anko nodded, so he pulled the towel off of her and looked at her body. Anko just blushed. Kakashi loved her body and he really wanted to be in her but he could tell she was still a virgin so he was going to go slow. He didn't want to hurt her, he loved her to much.

"Your so beautiful." He said. Anko blushed.

"Thank you." she said. Kakashi smiled down at her.

"You ready?" He asked and she just nodded. Kakashi then started to move into her slowly. Anko gasped when he broke through the skin lining and she closed her eyes and bit her lip. But she soon felt Kakashi's lips on hers and she kissed him back. After a while the pain was gone and all that was left was lust.

"Kakashi… Please…move." she said.

"With pleasure." Kakashi replied as he started to move in and out of her slowly.

As soon as Kakashi felt her body stop tensing with each pump, he began to push in harder, deeper, and faster. Kakashi moved his head down and started nibbling on her neck he then bit down on her neck claiming her as his. Anko let out a moan as Kakashi licked her neck where he had bit her. Anko wrapped her arms around his back and leaned up and kissed Kakashi. Kakashi kissed back.

Anko dug her nails into his back as she came and screamed out his name. Kakashi bit her were her neck connects to her shoulder as he came with her. Kakashi pulled out of her and laid down beside her and tried to ketch his breath. He looked over at her and smiled at her and she smiled back. Kakashi sat up.

"Lest get a shower before we go to bed." Kakashi said and Anko nodded.

Anko followed Kakashi into the bathroom and got in the shower with him. Kakashi helped her get clean and she did the same to him. When they were done they got dry and Anko put on a t-shirt and Kakashi put on his boxers. Then they laid down on the bed and cuddled together.

"I'm glad your house leaked." Kakashi said.

"I was glad when I realized you liked me." Anko said.

Kakashi's eyes widened.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"I saw you watching me." She replied. Kakashi blushed and she giggled.

"Anko will you move in with me?" He asked/

"Of course I will!" She replied. Kakashi smiled and pulled her close to him. And soon they fell asleep.

______________________________END_________________________________

(A/N: Ok so done now for some other stories! And yes I know I suck at one shots, but it happens)


End file.
